Embodiments of the invention relate generally to a coating apparatus and more particularly to a dip coating apparatus for applying a coating solution to coat workpieces.
Solution coatings are applied to surfaces or internal voids spaces by various coating techniques for different purposes. One of the more common techniques to do this in commercial operation is dip coating. Dip coating comprises submerging the workpiece to be coated in a coating solution, then either withdrawing the coated workpiece from the coating solution or withdrawing the coating solution away from the coated workpiece. This type of process is particularly suited for commercial operations that require complete and rapid coating of the workpiece.
However, conventional dip coating methods may be manual or semi-automatical operation processes. Therefore, some coating processes need operators to do manually or semi-automatic work, which reduce efficiency. Furthermore, the conventional dip coating processes are operated in a plant air environment basically, and the air in this environment may influence the quality of the coated workpieces.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for increasing efficiency and providing vacuum or inert gases environment during the dip coating process.